


First Date (Sportarobbie fan fic)

by Cutiejea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Summary: Sportacus and Robbie go on a dateInspired from: 'We Should Be Friends' by Josh Ramsay and 'First Date' by Meri Amber and the Steven Universe Episode ‘Log Date: 7 15 2’





	First Date (Sportarobbie fan fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a personal fantasy I used to have and I know it won’t happen so here is me bringing it to life.

Robbie is in his lair looking at his cracked mirror. He is nervous as today is his first ever date in his life with an actual human. He’s done dating before, but with robots, holograms, and VR, but this time, it’s real. It’s weird since out of everyone, it’s with Sportacus, his arch enemy, his polar opposite; but for some reason he just said yes when Sportacus asked after being saved for like a million times.

Robbie looks at his reflection and takes a deep breath, clearing his mind, reminding himself that it’s no big deal, just have low expectations and don’t hope for too much to happen.

Knock knock

He’s here.

Robbie climbs ups and opens the hatchet. Outside is Sportacus, also wearing his normal superhero uniform, helps get Robbie out. Both of them close the door and just stood there nervous.

“Hey” Sportacus greets

“Hey” Robbie says. “So… what’s going to happen today?”

“I don’t know, you tell me” Sportacus flirts.

“But you’re the one who asked me out” Robbie argues.

“But you know more of LazyTown than I do” Sportacus says.

Robbie pouts as internally, he’s confused. He doesn’t know what to do. What is there to show in this barren town that barely gets any tourist?! Robbie thinks in silence as he tries to find a solution.

“Maybe… we should… umm” Robbie stutters. “Uhhh… will walking around suit you?”

“Sure!” Sportacus answers.

The two exited the billboard and begin walking around the LazyTown forest. Both people are far apart, not wanting to hold hands or touch each other. While Sportacus enjoys the view, Robbie slouches and pouts for a bit. He’s nervous and slightly embarrassed that something as simple as this entertains the blue elf. Doesn’t he want to do something… extreme? Or epic?

“I never appreciated the forest this much” Sportacus says. “Normally I go here just because the Mayor is in trouble or Stephanie just needs someone to go camping with. But now, I get to appreciate the scenery more”.

“It’s just tress and some junk from the kids” Robbie comments as he kicks some small rocks and pebbles.

“Do you go here often?” Sportacus asks.

“When I was younger” Robbie answers. “I’ve stopped when I grew older. Just gotten lazy I guess”.

Sportacus looks at Robbie who seems to be unamused on what’s happening. He secretly summons a small handball off his backpack and throws it towards his date.

“Hey Robbie, catch!” Sportacus says.

Robbie turns and sees a handball heading towards him. He fumbles as he tries to catch it but then lands on his hand. Robbie looks at it then sees Sportacus signalling him to throw it back to him. Robbie gently throws it back then it returns to him again. Both end up playing catch as they walk around the forest together.

As they continue to walk, Sportacus spots a pile of leaves on the ground. With his child-like personality taking control, he throws the ball to Robbie then runs towards it and jumps onto it. Robbie watches the grown man playing in the pile like it was Ziggy making a snow angel during winter. He is confused to why Sportacus is like this but somewhat enjoys seeing him being this playful.

“Robbie, you should join!” Sportacus says.

“What?!?! N-n-no!” Robbie answers.

“Come on Robbie! It’s fun!!!” Sportacus says.

Robbie gives out a sigh and runs towards the pile where Sportacus is in. Both started to throw leaves to each other then lands to the ground due to exhaustion. Both look at each other and they both start to laugh.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Sportacus asks.

“It was… f-f-f-u-n” Robbie answers. “Surely something I would never do again!”

Robbie beings to get up but Sportacus pulls him back to the pile of leaves.

“Come on Robbie, you had fun!” Sportacus says. “Admit it”.

“I… I guess I kinda did” Robbie admits and beings to smile.

Both their stomach rumbles and Sportacus looks for the nearest apple tree to get some food.

“Let’s find some sportscandy” Sportacus says.

“No!” Robbie answers.

“But we need to eat!” Sportacus says.

“Not to worry” Robbie answers.

Robbie claps his hands and a picnic basket lands to his hands out of nowhere. Robbie opens the basket and brings out a blanket. He lays it down on the ground and brings out cookies and cake. Unfortunately, Sportacus still can’t eat them due to him having a sugar meltdown so he dashes out quickly to get an apple off a tree and the two begin to eat.

“This is quite a picnic” Sportacus says.

“I usually do this alone… since I have no one to do this with” Robbie says as he continues eating his cake. “But I never thought I’d get to do it with you”.

“You know, this is my first ever picnic” Sportacus says. “At least like this”

“You’re joking?” Robbie says.

“Nope” Sportacus answers. “Back where I’m from, elves eat in groups so it was like a huge feast for all of us. So nothing like this”.

“But at least you get to eat with someone” Robbie says. “I’ve gotten used to eating alone”.

Sportacus puts his hand above Robbie’s and smiles towards him.

“Not anymore” Sportacus says.

The two stared at each other for a short time. Robbie begins to blush. He then quickly looks away as he was felling embarrassed. Sportacus giggles softly and lets go of Robbie’s hand. Robbie turns around and quickly sees his hand was let go. Sportacus stands up and helps Robbie get up. They both left the forest and went up towards the entrance to the LazyTown Mountains. The last time they were there was to return the baby troll back to its family. But now is their hibernation season so as long they don’t too close to the herd, they should be fine.

Sportacus plans to go to the very top where it’s a viewing deck but Robbie feels a bit hesitant. Sure, he’s been on the mountain once but this time, he just wasn’t feeling up for it.

“Sportacus… I think I will pass” Robbie says.

“You think you can’t make it that far?” Sportacus asks as Robbie nods to yes.

Sportacus then grabs Robbie and carries him as they go up the mountain. Robbie yells, telling the blue hero to let him go but Sportacus reminds him to be silent because of the trolls.

“I don’t care!!!” Robbie yells. “I have the right to move on my own!!!”

“We’re almost there!” Sportacus says as they’re just a few steps close to the top. They made it to the top and Robbie is now placed down. They can see the sun setting from up there, seeing the sun’s orange light cover all of LazyTown. The starry night then appears and the two sit down and just start to star gaze.

“Do you ever plan on leaving LazyTown?” Sportacus asks.

“Not really” Robbie answers. “LazyTown is my home. Despite me not being close to the locals, they’re the closest thing I have to a family”.

“I have sometimes thought on returning home to the elves” Sportacus says. “But I’ve been there all my life, I’d like to see what’s out there”.

“So why are you still here?” Robbie asks.

“Because this town is an escape. It’s different and I like it” Sportacus answers.

The two men face each other and smiled as they continue looking at the starts. Sportacus helps Robbie get down the mountain as it was getting dark. Sportacus brings Robbie back to his hair and opens up the hatchet for him.

“Well, I had a nice time” Robbie says.

“So did I” Sportacus says.

“You actually enjoyed today? Surely there were other experiences you’ve had that were better than this borefest” Robbie comments in confusion.

Sportacus leans over and kisses Robbie on the cheek. Robbie’s eyes were wide open and once the kiss was done, he places his hand to where the kiss landed.

“It’s not the activity that makes the date amazing, it’s the people you had the date with” Sportacus says. “Goodnight Robbie”.

Sportacus leaves and Robbie is left standing there, in shock on what just happened and trying to process how he feels about his time with Sportacus.

“Maybe he may not be an interference after all”.


End file.
